Bitten
by TheSpikeKnight
Summary: When Lucy wakes up one morning and finds strange marks on her neck, what will she do? Who will she turn too? (prequel to "Piercings" hinted Elfman/Evergreen, Gajeel/Levy and more Lucy/Natsu smut then you can shake a stick at. don't read if you don't like steamy lemons!)
1. Prologue

Bitten

(w/n: I don't own anything except the plot and two OC later on. fyi)

Prologue:

Lucy stretched as she lounged in bed, alone for the first time in forever, the warm spring breeze from her window was gentle on her face. She smiled at the ceiling, it was so quiet in the morning, she had forgotten what it was like to wake at your own pace.

Sitting up, she looked around quickly, her still house confirming that she was alone.

'Yes! With Natsu and Grey out training with Erza, that means fewer people in my house!' As she began picking out her outfit for the day, she sighed. She did miss them. If only they wouldn't just show up out of the blue, she'd be happy to have them over.

'Or if they would just knock... '

Moving into the bathroom, Lucy undressed and slid into the warm tub. Closing her eyes, she recalled the dream she had the night before. She blushed as she recalled the images in her mind.

_Hot hands raced up and down her body, slender fingers felt like coals on her skin. But it didn't burn, in fact she took more pleasure from the heat. Moaning into the touch, Lucy arched her back as the phantom fingers slid into her most sensitive areas. A phantom mouth suckled at her nipple, and Lucy gasped loudly. Leaning into the touch, the mouth slid up her chest as the fingers slid down, down under the thin fabric of her panties. Simultaneously, as the finger slid into her, the phantom mouth bit down on her neck._

"Ouch..." Running a hand to her neck, she stopped. "What the..." turning in her mirror, Lucy saw, to her horror, red marks on her neck and shoulder, in some areas they were more purple than red.

Shock turned into panic and in turn turned into Lucy crying in the corner mumbling to herself.

"What am I going to do? What could have done this?" Stopping her crying, Lucy grinned. "It was just termites... or bed bugs..." Looking at it again, she gulped. Those did look like bite marks... but they were too big for bugs...

A chill ran up her spine. What if this was a curse from someone? Thinking through the list of people capable of doing anything close to curses and hex, she soon realized that since joining Fairy Tail, her list of enemies had grown considerably.

"Dammit..." Standing, she quickly dressed, and with panic fueling her steps, she ran to the guild in search of someone who could help.


	2. Chapter 1: Smitten

Chapter 1: Smitten

Cana chuckled to herself as she drank from her barrel. Sneaking a look towards Levy, the woman grinned as she saw the familiar dark shadow following her.

Sure enough, the dark-haired man with red eyes was a mere meter away from the bluenette, stuffing his face with food and drink. However, Cana could tell by the way he reacted that he was also listening in on what Levy was saying.

'It's too cute.' Taking another drink, she was unfazed when she heard Lucy come into the guild and come directly towards her.

"Hey Lucy. I was expecting you. What's up?" Looking at her, Cana gave her a smile.

"Cana, I need your help... I need your divination powers." Cana blinked. This was a new turn of events, and not what she had expected.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Holding her hands together, Lucy gave a weak smile.

"I need your and Levy's help. Please, can you come with me to my house?" Holding up her hands in a pleeding way, Cana nodded slowly, and then waved at Levy.

"Oy Levy-chaan!" Lifting her blue head, Cana noted how Gajeel had looked over at the same time.

'How cute.' "Lucy says she needs our help. Come on, we're going to her place."

Levy grinned, and rushing over, Cana smirked as she locked eyes with the iron dragon slayer.

'Oh ho ho... caught!' With a blush, Gajeel stood quickly and left, his food and drink forgotten on the table.

"Lu-chan, what's going on? Where we going? Is it a request?"

"No, I need help with something personal..." Looking around, Lucy quickly added. "Can we continue this maybe at my house?" Nodding together, the three women left the noisy guild.

* * *

"So that's it then." Turning, Lucy showed them her neck, the scarf she had concealed the marks with falling to the ground. "I woke up and found these on my neck. I don't know what they are, if they're a hex or a curse, or if its something worse."

Levy gulped.

"You don't mean.. a vampire?" Lucy gulped. She had thought of that, but how could a vampire get into her house?

"Lucy, was your window open when you woke up?"

"I don't remember... I think so."

"So it's possible that someone could have come in."

"Lucy, what kind of dream did you have last night?" Cana blinked as Lucy's face turned bright red at her question. "Ohh one of _those _dreams huh?"

"Lu-chan, you're a pervert..." Levy grinned as she poked the distressed blonde.

"But, if you did have a dream like _that_ then it could have been an incubus."

Levy slammed her hands on the table, her face pale.

"An incubus?! But why?" Cana looked at Lucy, her face serious.

"You're a virgin right? Incubuses crave virgins, and a virgin with powerful magic? Could have been to much of a temptation to pass up." Lucy blushed further. How cruel fate was to curse her so.

"What should I do~o? Erza, Gray and Natsu are away for four more days. Ohh..." Crying, Lucy slammed her face into the table. "Woe is me, to have my life pulled away so young..."

Cana and Levy laughed at their friend.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you." Placing a slender hand on her friend's shoulder, Cana gave her a soft smile "Tell you what, I'll contact a friend of mine, she specializes in dream divination, and she can tell us just what we're dealing with, okay?"

"Yeah, and in the mean time, I'll find out if there's anything in my books about how to deal with a incubus!"

Lucy smiled at her friends.

"Thank you guys. You're the best friend I could ask for." Pulling them both into a hug, Lucy felt the panic that had gripped her sense the morning evaporate. They were all nakama, they would find a way through.

"Alright Lucy, you stay here and rest." Cana and Levy stood at her doorway, the sun setting behind them. They had spent all afternoon together, Lucy not wanting to be alone. In that time Cana had sent word to her friend, and surprisingly, she had replied.

"Don't forget to meet us at the guild after midnight. Sera is just over in Clover Town, and sense it's an emergency, they'll be here then." Nodding, Lucy closed the door behind her, her two friends walking a block together before Cana stopped.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Levy grinned at her companion.

"Alright, I'm off to the dorms. I'll let you know if I find anything." Watching the bluenette run off, Cana wasn't surprised when a dark shadow followed after her.

'He's such an idiot...' Pausing as she closed her eyes, Cana grinned as she heard the fall of familiar foot steps. Opening her eyes, her grin widened.

"Hey, welcome back."

* * *

Levy had fallen asleep. Her small frame was flanked between two tall piles of books, her torso stretched out at her desk. Books on top of books rested on the table itself, various passages and paragraphs circled and underlined throughout them.

Gajeel grinned. She was awfully easy to sneak up on.

Watching her sleep, he crawled into her room from his perch on her window sill. Lifting her gently, he almost laughed at how light she was. Her head fell against his chest, and for a moment, she opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Ga-jeel?" She whispered, before her eyes fell closed again.

A blush spread across his cheeks as his heart skipped in his chest. The scent of ink and books reached his nose, along with the tangy scent of star fruit. The citrus smell tickled his nose as he laid her under the light comforter on her bed.

"Sleep tight.. Levy." With a jump, he was gone, a single black feather falling to the floor.

* * *

The town of Magnolia was quiet, an unusual thing for it at any given point, even as late at night as it was. The only thing giving off any sound were the ally cats scattered throughout searching for mice, and the black wooden cart that headed for Fairy Tail.

It was pulled by a giant black axolotls like creature, its thin gill like appendages flaring around its head much like a lion's mane. Pulling the cart briskly, it stopped in the patio of Fairy Tail.

The driver pulled back her dark purple hood, red eyes looking up at the building.

"Yo Sera!" Turning, her eyes brightened as she saw her childhood friend.

Cana stood with Lucy and Makarov, a drunk grin on her face.

"Cana!" Jumping down from the driver's seat, Lucy gasped at her height. She stood as tall as Elfman, and her skin was a very deep maroon color. Her midnight hair fell to her knees, and when she smiled, her teeth came to points.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Embracing each other, Makarov stepped forward.

"It's great to see you Sera. Is your granny still kicking?" A large vertebrae flew from the covered caravan, it's aim true.

"I heard that, you wrinkled bastard." Looking behind Sera, Lucy saw an opening behind the driver's seat, an old woman stood hunched, her voice loud. "Well? Sera go be with Cana. You girly," Pointing a gnarled finger at Lucy. "Come inside and let's see what we can do for you."

Lucy stepped forward, followed by Makarov. Cana and Sera, arm in arm, turned towards the guild, talk of booze and drinking sparking to life between them.

"So, girly. I'm told that you may have a problem with an incubus." Showing them to two poofs on the floor, she took her spot on an elevated seat, a small table between her and Lucy. "Drink this."

Tossing a silver canister to Lucy. Looking towards her master, who nodded, Lucy took a swig.

Blinking she pulled it from her lips.

"What's it taste like."

"Sweet. It tastes sweet. Like honey." Giving it back, the woman blinked slowly, the lines around her lips deepening slightly .

"Alright. Place your hands in the water and close your eyes. I want you to concentrate on your dream from last night." Closing her eyes, Baba gave a grin, her pointed teeth making her look like a hungry predator. "Makarov, if you would be so kind." Nodding, he put the tip of his finger into his mouth and bit down, a small drop of blood forming on the tip. Holding it out to the woman, she leaned forward and licked.

"Grandpa!" Lucy cried out, her eyes wide.

"Settle down Lucy. This is payment for what has to be done. After all, a parent must do anything for his children safety, no matter the cost."

"But why..." Baba smiled.

"It's because my magic is sealed away, and I can only get it if I am offered magic first, like a magic bank. Now, Put your fingers into the water and concentrate." Lucy did as she was told, and soon a haze began taking control of her mind, until the room swam before her eyes and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail burst open, and the two women stepped into the noisy guild.

"Hey Cana, who's your friend?"

"Ohh. She's exotic. What's your name cutie?"

"I'm Sera, nice to meet you!" Walking quickly, Cana and Sera made their way to the bar, where Lisanna was in the middle of chastising her brother.

"Elfman, stop that this moment. Your being really annoying. Cana make him stop..." Cana laughed as she and Sera took their seats. Looking over at her, Elfman blushed.

"Who's your friend, Cana?" Lisanna placed a barrel in front of the mage, and with a grin, she introduced her friend.

"This is Sera, she's Granny Baba's grand-daughter!" A dark aura fell across the guild.

"You mean.. _that_ Baba?"

"She must mean her, there's no one else who goes by that name..."

"Oh man... scary..."

Lisanna gave a weak smile as she looked around, confusion on her face.

"Um... well, what can I get for you, Sera?" Grinning, she pointed at Cana's barrel.

"What ever she drinks, match me two." Cana smiled as she and Sera toasted and then chugged. Within seconds, they finished and called for another tound, the three empty barrels falling to the way side.

"Woh.. she's out drinking Cana..." People began to gather around as the barrels piled around the two.

Pausing, Cana grinned.

"She's not out drinking me, we're right on par with each other." Looking at her friend, she put her arm around her shoulder. "After all, human beer isn't the same on a succubus!"

"EEEEHHH?!" Loud cries and panic began arising among the people.

"We can't have a succubus here! What if someone gets attacked?"

"Cana what is wrong with you?!"

"Hahahaha!" Everyone turned and saw Sera, her shoulders shaking, her head tossed back.

"I'm not a full succubus, only half." Winking at Elfman, Evergreen objected quickly.

"Well, either way, you can't stay here." Putting her arms protectively around Elfman, she glared at Sera. Grinning, Sera finished off another barrel.

"Don't worry. Thanks to your master, any offspring my granny would have wouldn't have the blood lust anymore. That means I'm completely safe. Though," Casting a red gaze around the room, she gave a hungry grin. "I've always wondered what men tasted like..." Cries of protest and joy rang out.

"You can taste me if you want Sera-chan!"

"Me too, we may be old, but we've got young spirit!"

"Don't you have a wife?!"

"You've shot me right into my heart Sera-chan!"

"I should shoot you for saying that..."

Laughing, Cana smacked her friend.

"You're so bad. You and your charm spell." Sera laughed, her cheeks a light red.

"It's not my fault. It's all natural..." Ordering several more rounds, Sera and Cana toasted and drank, and eventually the guild joined in too, the loud calls and shouts filling the quiet night.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding. Looking around, she gasped. She wasn't on the wooden floor anymore, instead she was sitting in the middle of her living room.

'What..where did the old lady and gramps go?'

With a jump, Lucy turned as she heard a soft click.

Staring her face to face, was herself.

"What..." Her shadow walked through her, her arms stretching above her head, her hair let down.

'I'm going to bed. This is from the other night!" Quickly moving the side of the bed, she stood still.

What should she do.

Shadow Lucy yawned as she turned off the light, her body sore. Laying down, Lucy took note that she didn't have the marks yet.

'I'll have to wait.' Taking a spot near the head of the bed, Lucy sat in shadow, her mind racing. What was going to happen? Would she have to fight a monster? Or a ghost? What if it _was_ an Incubus?

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. What ever she was going to face, she needed to be alert and attentive.

Hours had passed. A cat mewed in the distance. Her window remained closed, and Lucy had fallen asleep. She didn't see the shadow fall across her bed, or hear the window latch lift. No, she in stead felt the gentle sway of her bed as a body joined her shadow.

She froze. She couldn't see who it was, she couldn't move from her spot. Falling to her knees, she instead listened closely and watched the silhouetted forms on the floor.

"Lucy. Lucy, I'm back. Are you alseep? I really missed you this time."

Natsu?! She heard a deep inhale, and gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck. How could she feel that?

"Are you asleep? You smell good tonight, Luce. Really good..." The shadows on the floor shifted, and Lucy moaned as she felt hot fingers on her skin. Starting on her stomach, they ran up her torso, and with a moan, she felt them massage her right breast. "I missed your scent. I'm not sure why. I didn't feel like myself with out you by my side." She groaned as she heard the sound of the snaps on the front of her shirt coming undone.

"Lucy, why can't I stop myself? It's like I'm drinking, everything seems to fuzzy."

Lucy cried out as she felt suction on her nipple. Looking down, she saw no one, but she felt it just the same.

"You're so soft, Luce..."

"Nygh..." She moaned as she began to slowly rub against her fingers, her panties dampening.

Moaning her name, Natsu ran his lips up and over her chest, his slender fingers sliding under the thin fabric of her panties. Lucy saw the shadow on the floor open her legs, and at the same time, Lucy did as well.

"Lucy..."

Crying out, Lucy felt him bite down at the base of her neck, while at the same time, sliding a finger into her wetness.

* * *

"What do you mean, hickey?"

"Hickey, you know, love bites?" The woman who sat before him, was still Baba. However, she now looked more like Sera, her body slender and long, her skin a light maroon. Her long hair was tied back still in the bun she had worn earlier, however, two thin horns poked up from between the locks.

'She looks the same as from back then..." Makarov sighed at the memory. He had been such a handsome man as well. Oh that night he will always remember with fondness.

"Old man pervert." A loud slam was heard as a demon skull met the old man's face.

'Worth it...'

"I could tell from the bite marks that it wasn't an incubus. To obvious and open; and incubus feeds of their victims for days. Some times months and years. So the bite is usually under the foot, or by the ankle. Sometime on top of old scars. You've heard of wounds that never heal. Succubus or incubus, depending. Any ways, the drink tasted sweet, so that means that she's marked."

"Marked you say? By what?"

"I'm not sure. According to my charts, there isn't anything on cycle this year. No monster's or demons are claiming anything, so it must be an individual." Looking at the old man, she asked. "How old is that dragon slayer you got? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen, but Natsu is an idiot. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if that happened." Laughing, the old man fell back. "He would go nuts, not knowing what to do with himself. That's why I intended to tell him everything when he came of age."

Silence fell between them. A dense, heavy silence.

"Came of age? What do you mean came of age? You should have told him when he was fifteen! Or younger. You should have told him what could and _would_ happen to his body!" Sighing angrily, she sat back, her rage subsiding. "You're a terrible parent..." Sighing, she gazed at Lucy's shoulder. After a moment, her eyes widened, her shoulders began shaking.

"What is that noise?" Holding her ears, she looked around.

"What? I don't he-" The old man's words were cut off as he heard it then too. A roar. A very loud, very angry, dragon's roar.

"Baba, what's going on?!"

"He can smell her. He'll come searching for her now." A toothy grin broke across her face. "Never had a dragon come to me before."

"Coming here? Now?!" Panice rose in his chest and he looked around quickly. "This is no time for jokes! We need to stop the ritual!" Reaching for Lucy, Baba punched him back, her figure towering over Makarov. Unhurt, he gawked at her.

"We can't just _wake _her up, you idiot. She's not _asleep_. She has connected fully with her past; every feeling, every breath, every emotion she felt in the past will resurface, and she will be completely in touch with everything her past-self goes through. If we simple _wake her up_ we could shatter her mind and possibly her very being." Sitting back, Makarov sighed.

"I figured. I'm just worried."

"Don't worry, she'll come back on her own. It wont be much longer." Looking down at the once clear water, Baba watched as it started turning dark. "Not much longer at all..."

* * *

Lucy moaned, her eyes shut tight as she fought to breath. Tossing her head back and forth, she leaned against the back of her head-board, the slick sounds of her body being touched in such a way sent shivers up and down her spine. Her legs spread slightly as she felt the ghost fingers of Natsu slide in and out of her. He had added two more fingers and she was so close, she just needed him to continue for another minute.

"Mm hm. Natsu..." She moaned as she neared her peak, bright lights flashing before her eyes, her body tightening and the coil deep inside her about to break.

Then, his fingers were gone, his mouth gone, and in their place, Lucy was somewhere between ecstasy and extreme loss. What had just happened?

Finding she could stand, Lucy faced the shadows of herself and Natsu. He was breathing heavily, and she could see the red scales forming along parts of his body. His shoulders shook, his face hidden by the darkness. Carefully, he closed her shirt, and pulled her cover over her body, the fresh marks on her neck and shoulder seemed bigger and more extensive now then before and Lucy groaned.

'At least they shrunk a bit before I woke up...' She thought to herself. Shadow Natsu turned and perched on the window sill, the cool breeze drifting into her room. With a deep inhale, he glanced back at the shadow Lucy. However, Lucy felt the gaze. She felt everything in the gaze. She felt the hot uncontrollable lust he held for her. She felt the scorching pain that he felt at leaving her side then. She felt his loneliness and frustration. But more importantly, beating gently like a heart, Lucy felt his love.

Lucy awoke then, her body tingling as she sat on the hard floor of the caravan. Looking at her fingers, she saw they rested in almost black water. Confused, she looked up at the wrinkled face of Baba, who's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

Looking towards her master, Lucy tilted her head. Why did they both look so pale? What was wrong with them.

"Master? What's wrong."

Silence met her ears, and Lucy looked around.

"Natsu is here."

At the mention of his name, her face turned red. Lucy sudenly craved his touch and with yearning in her voice she asked.

"Where?"

"He is outside, girly. However, should you leave this carriage, I can no longer protect you. If you go out there, he will take you. Are you willing to give yourself to him?"

Red eyes locked with Lucy's and she felt a cold sweat break out.

Was she really ready to give herself to Natsu?

Making up her mind, Lucy stood slowly Moving towards the exit, she turned and smiled at Baba.

"Thank you, Granny Baba. For everything."

Lucy stepped outside, ready for the worst.

However, she wasn't ready to see Erza, clad in her Fire Empress armor, to be breathing heavily while facing off against Natsu. Still in the shadows, she heard Erza call out.

"Natsu! Stop what you're doing this moment! You need to stop your rampage!"

"I'll stop when I get Lucy. I can smell her, damn it." Lucy gawked at Natsu. His skin was dotted in red scales, his eyes dilated to red slits. A large flame erupted from his feet and carried up, the flame consuming him where he stood.

"Natsu, you are not well enough to see Lucy. I have to watch you and make sure you don't do anything crazy. What you're doing now, is very crazy!" Slashing at him, Natsu swallowed the flame blade, and with a punch, landed it in the center of her stomach. Erza cried out as a small ball of flame formed between her and Natsu's fist. She had enough time to flip away before the ball exploded sending out smaller flames everywhere.

"Where is LUCY!" He roared, flames pouring from his mouth with every breath.

Stepping out from the shadows, Lucy moved into the moon light.

"I'm here, Natsu." Two sets of eyes snapped to her, and as Lucy gazed into Natsu's she felt the emotions from before bubbling up inside her. Glancing at Erza, she gave a smile.

"It's alright. I got this." Stammering, Erza reached out to Lucy, her words forming on her lips.

"Lucy-"

"Don't touch her!" In a blink, Natsu was between Erza and Lucy, a scorched trail appearing on the cobbled stone.

Lucy stared at Natsu's back, his flame dancing around his body.

"Natsu.." She called softly. The pink haired man turned slowly, facing her now. Gulping, she reached up towards his face. As her hand entered the flame, she didn't feel the burn, and soon, she was consumed in the same flame as Natsu. Looking up at him, he pulled her close. Breathing deep, he closed his eyes, her scent filling up his mind.

"Take me home Natsu. Please."

Erza blinked, and in that moment, all that remained of Natsu and Lucy was a plume of smoke and a black mark on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2: Smolder

Chapter 2: Smolder

(w/n: Smut ahead. This is your warning; smut is ahead)

Lucy closed her eyes when he had held her, she heard, no, she _felt_ the flame that surrounded her.

It beat, like a heart. Like _his _heart.

It was loud and erratic, and Natsu's breathing only confirmed it. However, as he held her, the sound disappeared all together, the flame dwindling around them until it vanished. Looking up, Lucy blinked, her eyes growing wide.

Natsu held his eyes closed, a look of pain etched into his face. Quickly moving her hands up, Lucy felt her heart crack as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'Natsu...' Pulling his face down to hers, she held him, nose to nose and whispered softly.

"Natsu, I'm here. Are you alright?" Opening his downcast eyes, Lucy saw that they had returned to their normal appearance. "Natsu, don't make me worry. What is wrong?"

His hands pulled her closer to him, and as his lips brushed her own, he spoke in a shaky voice.

"I... I don't know what wrong with me. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I don't understand why I attacked Erza." Pulling away, Lucy gasped as she locked her hazel eyes with his black ones. "I know why I wanted you, though. I know why I came to you last night. I know why I came looking for you tonight." Leaning in again, Lucy felt a small moan escape from her lips. Running his nose above her breasts and along her neck, all the way to the base of her ear, he inhaled, and she felt the same shiver from before run up and down her spine.

"I missed your smell. I missed it so much. I couldn't concentrate without you around. All I wanted was to be back here, with you." Rubbing his nose against her earlobe, Lucy moaned as his tongue darted out and ran along her chin.

'Ohh... it feels even better than before.' Rubbing against him slightly, she felt his mouth curl into a smile.

"It wasn't the first time I've sneaked into your room while you slept." His lips kissed her skin on her neck, goose bumps appearing as he went. Lucy leaned her head back, her hands running through his pink hair, his hands moving up and down her body, gentle gropes started to turn heavy as his breath became labored.

"But it had been so long, Luce. So long," Hands ran down and gripped her firm ass, massaging it and pressing it in his strong grip. "I couldn't help myself, especially the way you smelt then. _God Lucy..._" Pulling her cheeks apart, Lucy groaned, his hands quickly sneaking under the hem of her short skirt. Moaning as he continued his motions, Natsu's lips began trailing kiss down her chest, until he got to the thin fabric that was her shirt. With a lick and a nip, he was able to coax her nipple to harden, and with another moan from Lucy, went quickly to suckling his prize. His reward was Lucy's hand pulling him closer, her fingers gripping his hair as he sucked.

"Na-Natsu. Why are you doing this?" Her words were punctuated with gasps as she felt his hot fingers pull aside her panties.

"Because I love your smell, Lucy. I love your taste. I love the sounds you make when I do this." Sliding three fingers into her, Lucy cried out as his eyes closed. Purring against her skin, he pulled her down to the floor, his body pressing against her fully, and she blushed as she felt his hardness on her leg.

"Natsu, what are you do-" Natsu cut her off as his lips crushed her's his tongue invading her defenseless mouth. Moaning into his kiss, he continued down, lifting her shirt as he continued his attack on her body. Moaning, Lucy continued to run her fingers through his hair, gasps escaping from her bruised mouth.

"Natsu..." She moaned louder as his finger continued pumping into her body, her legs spreading wide. As Natsu groped her left breast with his free hand, he bit and sucked at her right breast with his hot mouth. Lucy felt as if she were on fire, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Your so wet Lucy. I love it when your this wet. Get's me all fired up..." Rubbing against her leg, Lucy blush turned red as she felt his bare cock rubbing against her. Removing a hand from his head, she slid it down and softly gripped him.

A hiss was heard as Natsu froze, his eyes closed as she slowly pumped his hard length. Her hand didn't close around him completely, and she groaned when, after a moment, his fingers continued their newly invigorated assault on her pussy. His mouth returned to her flesh, his sucking becoming wild , his lips now moving down her body.

Pulling out of her light grip, Natsu moved his body to between her legs, his fingers sliding out of her drenched pussy. Panic arose in her eyes as she imagined what was going to happen next.

Next he would place his tip at her entrance, and she would be too tight to move in one go, so he would do much smaller thrusts into her, her pussy slowly coming to accept his girth. Then, just as she came he would thrust all the way to his hilt into her. Then, he would slam into her again and again until she gripped him and came harder and harder. Then, just as she would cum all around his shaft, he would jack hammer her as he filled her with his own hot cum.

God, she really _did_ have perverted thoughts...

Bracing herself, Lucy cried out as Natsu's tongue slid between her now soaked lips. Sliding up and down, he took his time delving into her depths, eventually, he spread her open and began to milk her. As he lapped at wetness Lucy felt her mind go blank.

His tongue was hot inside her, and it seemed slightly longer then it should have been. There was no way he could reach all her hidden spots inside her with just a normal human tongue. But as this thought entered her mind, his finger went to her clit, and with a pinch, her mind went blank again as she felt immense pleasure begin to form inside her. Wave after wave started washing over her body, sweat glistened on her skin, and her free hands gripped Natsu's pink hair. Grinding against his face, she moaned as he continued his tongue work.

It was nothing like she had imagined. Looking down at her lower half, she felt herself wet at the wonton sight before her. Her legs were on either side of Natsu's head, his face buried into her pussy's lips. His thumb rubbed quickly at her erect clit and she felt a large wave crash over her as he did this. The coil that was wound inside her began to tighten again, and she reached down to his pink hair. Griping him, she began to rock her hips against his mouth, the smile he wore unseen by her.

Bouncing on his tongue, Lucy saw stars explode behind her eyes as he body shook. Pulling him closer to her, she bucked harder and harder as she rode the wave of ecstasy she was on, Natsu's hands holding her to him as he lapped at her juices.

"Oh god... Natsu... that was...ohh..." She moaned as he removed his tongue. However, her disappointment replaced by pleasure as he slid a slender finger inside her.

"Mm hmm Lucy. You even taste better straight from the source then from fingers." Moving to her side again, he held up a slick hand. "Your so wet tonight. What's got you so excited? Is it my fingers?" Pumping his fingers into her, she moaned "Is it my lips?" Pressing his slick lips against her mouth, Lucy felt his skilled tongue claim her mouth again.

Pulling away, she kissed his forehead, her cheeks flushed, her lips bruised. With a whisper, she pulled him closer.

"It's you Natsu. You've got me... fired up now. Because I want to be with you and you want to be with me." Flipping positions, Natsu found himself pinned to the floor, the blond mage grinning above him. "My turn, dragon boy." Running a finger down his bare chest, she grinned as he actions pulled a moan from him. "Stay still, or I wont ride you." His eyes burst open, his cock throbbing. With a smile, Lucy pressed her soft body against him as she slid down. Rubbing against him the entire way down, Natsu felt as if his mind was going to rupture.

"Now, Natsu. We're going to do some _training_ in self-control." Sitting on his stomach, she brought his hand to her chest as she pulled the offending top away, her breasts bound by a bra that looked suspiciously like a corset. A grin fell across Natsu's lips.

"Training huh?" Shifting slightly, rubbing his length against her cheeks as he licked his lips. "Sounds good." Taking control of his hands, he groped her breasts and slid another hand down her soft curve.

"Mm hmm." Closing her eyes, Lucy smiled into his touch. Grinding her body slowly, she felt Natsu's hungry gaze on her. He didn't notice the sly smile that danced across her bruised lips.

With a quick flip of her wrist, her Fleuve d'étoiles unraveled and quickly bound the dragon slayer's hands.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Moving his hands to her lips, she gave him a wicked smile.

"Training, Natsu-kun..." Sliding on of his fingers into her mouth, she suckled at the tips before moving the digit past her lips. Rolling her tongue , she grinned down at Natsu, his eyes rolling back and closing as he thrashed his head back and forth.

"Now, time for some rules, that if you were to break, even just once..." Her sucking continued, and Natsu was having trouble concentrating "Everything would stop, and we'd have to start all over again." Moving his hands from her lips to her breasts, she placed his bound hands between them and squeezed.

"Rule number one; You have to stay bound the entire time. Any attempts made to break the bond will cause us to stop." Moving his hands above his head, Lucy leaned forward, her lips centimeters away from his. "You must follow my every command, and call me Lucy-sama." Keeping her lips from touching, she pressed closer to him, wiggling her body as she did so. "Third," Natsu felt her grin into his skin. "You can't touch me."

Natsu had never felt himself so turned on then he was now. Sure, once or twice he had managed to get hot and bothered enough to relive himself, but those held nothing to what he was experiencing at the moment. His skin was on high alert, his senses over whelmed by Lucy.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He growled as she ran her fingers down his bare torso.

"Mmm no. Not at all. If you can keep your hands off me, you'll be reward with something sweet." He froze as she reached down ,and gripping him softly, moved his tip against her wet pussy. Pushing him in enough so he could feel her tightness, she pulled away, his growl of protest sending a shiver down her spine.

"If your bad, you'll be punished. Understood?" Natsu grinned.

"Sure I understand." Bucking against her again, Natsu was surprised when she flatted against him.

"Oh, what's wrong Natsu-kun? Can't take the heat? Going to give up?" Teasing his tip with her finger, she watched as his head rolled from side to side, his teeth biting into his lip as his eyes shut tight.

'He's so hot...' She thought to herself.

"First, Natsu-kun. What do you want me to do?" His eyes snapped and locked with hers.

"What do I want you to do?"

"Mm hmm. Should I do this?" She moved quickly to his chest, her hands pinching at his nipples as she ran her tongue down his sculpted stomach. Biting down, she suckled slightly, rewarded with a moan from Natsu. Looking down as she pulled away, he saw a red mark form on his skin and trail down towards his core.

"Pay back, for what you did to me." Grunting as she continued her love biting down, he cried out as she nipped the sensitive area above his cock.

"Luce..."

"Lucy-_sama_ or we don't continue. You've been warned." Natsu groaned as he bucked. "Nuh uh Natsu-kun." Sliding her body back up, he moaned as she started at his chest and began working her way down again, this time slower. "Just had to make me start _all _over again, didn't you?"

It was eons before Lucy made her way to his cock again, at least that's how he felt. Finally, she made her sexy way down, her lips parting as she took his tip and kissed it. Natsu felt himself slip slightly, a small bead of cum appearing on his head. It wasn't his fault, her mouth was just so hot.

"Mmm, tasty." She slid her pink tongue around the swollen tip, and moving down a little more, starting at his base and began slow licks up. "How long before you cum all over me? An hour?"

Lick

"Half and hour?"

Lick

"Thirty minutes?"

Lick

'God dammit. I'm going to burst.' Natsu moaned again.

"I know. What if we did it in five?"

"Wha-ahhhhh ahh ahh ahh." Natsu cried out as Lucy plunged him into her mouth, in and out, in and out, until she took him all the way in. Humming softly, Lucy pumped her head, up and down, and with ease, she brought Natsu's hardness between the top of her milky mounds. The softness caressed him as she bombed her head, faster and faster, and for a moment Natsu forgot who he was. All he knew was that the woman who was at the moment, sucking at his cock could do what ever she wanted and he would be willing to do it.

"Lucy-sama." He managed between breaths.

"Hmm?" Looking up, she still sucked him off, her lips stretched tight around his shaft, his girth almost too big for her mouth. He gulped. She looked so sexy with a cock in her mouth. With _his _cock between _her _lips.

"Lucy-sama. Please, _please _make me-" He cried out as she slid her hand to his balls, cupping them slightly.

"Please what Natsu-kun?" Taking him in deep again, he felt his mind explode as she pulled and sucked on his cock and balls, each action happening at different times.

'Fuck, going to-'

"Lucy..." He grunted out before her mouth slid all the way down his shaft, drinking in his hot cum, her eyes locked with his own as she swallowed him.

For a moment, Natsu felt helpless. He felt that she could do anything to him now, and he would let her. Her grin as she pulled him out of her mouth sent a shiver down his spine, and with that shiver, a small bit of cum squirted from his tip, its destination? Lucy's creamy breasts.

"Ohh naughty boy, getting your mistress dirty like that. I guess you'll just have to clean me." Swinging her body around, Natsu almost fainted as she present her pussy lips and soft ass to him. She was soaked through and through, and he was suffocating on the scent.

'Ahh, a good way to die...' He thought.

"Make your Lucy-sama cum before you, and maybe I'll give you the honor of pounding my tight pussy." Rolling her hips, Natsu brought his hands up.

"Ahh ahh, no touching." He growled and slammed his fists into the floor above his head, the bindings holding. Natsu's anger quickly evaporated as Lucy began her sucking again.

'Oh god... those lips...' Letting his head fall back, Natsu laid with his eyes half closed, feeling the soft suckle of Lucy's greedy mouth. Her soft tongue worked his shaft, while her soft lips worked him deeper into her mouth. Lifting his head. he began setting to work on her already slick lower lips. First he began flicking her clit, pulling moans from her as she deep-throated him.

"Mm yeah, Natsu. Just like that. You must really like the idea of me riding you with my wet, tight, pussy?" with every pause she took one full bob, from tip to base on his cock. With every movement of her head, Natsu felt himself slipping more and more.

'Can't loose. Must resist urge.' Ramming his tongue over and over into her, Lucy paused in her own oral fixation, and began to pant, her hips bucking against Natsu's tongue again.

'Ohhh I'm so wet already... he's going to make me cum...' Natsu interrupted her thoughts by blowing warm air on to her clit, the shiver that ran up her spine almost tipped her. He groaned as he did it again and again and again.

"Ahh ahh.. NATSU!" Lucy cried out as she came on his face, her hands pumping him in place of her mouth, and Natsu felt, with a happy groan, that he was close as well. With a final pump of her hands, Lucy gasped as Natsu came on her face and tits, his hot, sticky cum slowly running down her body.

"Wow Natsu. Sure had a lot of cum saved up. Maybe I can help you relive some." Sliding her pussy away from him, his protest weak, she slid a wet trail down his body, coming to rest at the base of his shaft. "My my my, still hard too?" Leaning back over him, Lucy faceted away, and began rubbing her wet lips around his cock.

"Lucy-sama, what are you doing?" He felt her lips surround him, her hot and sticky insides taunting him as she slid all the way up and all the way down. Adjusting his hips slightly, Lucy paused and with a raised eye brow, she questioned him.

"What are you doing, Natsu? You're not _moving _are you?"

'Crap...'

"N-no, Lucy-sama. It's just the floor is uncomfortable, and I just shifted by ascendant."

'Smooth one!'

"I suppose." Standing, he gasped as her warmth left his body. "Sit here." Forcing him on to the large arm chain, Lucy removed his pants quickly. Standing above him she grinned evilly.

"Natsu-kun, you've passed the self-control part. Now, it's time to test your _stamina_."

Natsu could feel the pleasure ripple through his body as he watched her pull a key out.

* * *

"Erza-chan, it's been so long. You've become a strong, young woman." Baba sat on the bar, a barrel next to her small body. "Same with most of ya, haven't come around these parts in a while." Drinking her barrel, Mira smiled and replaced the drink. "Lisanna! I heard you were dead, but now I know that those were just lies. Very impressive my dear. Did you run away with a man?" A sly grin fell across her lips. "It's all right, you can tell Baba."

"Hohoho, you're as cheery as ever!" Mira laughed as she dragged her sister away, ushering her to bed.

"Are you sure, Mira? I can stay and help you if you need it." Lisanna protested slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure, go to bed..."

"Of course I'm cheery Mira-chan! Who wouldn't be cheery on this auspicious day?"

Draining her drink, she looked around at all the dumb faces. "What? Has the old coot not told _any_ of you about your dragon slayer?" All present shrugged their shoulders, drunk faces grinning from ear to ear.

"The day Natsu-hic- becomes a man, is the day -hic- I retire."

"Why?"

"Because any kid he has is going to destroy everything!" Roars of laughter erupted across the tables.

"Oy! Granny! Don't say anything it'll be funnier that way!" Sera and Cana burst out laughing at this, and Baba sighed, a smile on her face.

"Your right!" Rasing her new barrel, she called out "Now, let's drink!"

"Oy oy, Mira-chan." Baba called the woman over, her own old face pink with drink and mirth. "I'm a very good matchmaker. I can tell who is tied to who by fate." Nodding her head over to where Elfman sat, she gave sly grin. "Has anyone shown interest in the man? His aura is touched." Raising a brow, Mira questioned the woman.

"No ones been showing interested in Elfman. Except..." Glancing up, Mira saw Laxus' group of followers sitting at a few tables down from Elfman, the only woman of the group glancing now and then towards the younger man. "Oh my..."

"There ya go. Your next target." Grinning, she took another swig. "Have fun deary, I'm heading back to my caravan. Keep an eye on Sera, she's a handful."

* * *

Natsu felt a chill as Lucy called forth Gemini, and with a quick transformation, three Lucys stood before his eyes.

"Wow, someone's been getting stronger." He smirked. It was true; Lucy had grown stronger after she had collected the Gemini key, and from that practice, she was able to transform each Gemini completely.

Lucy smiled as her duplicates knelt around Natsu, their bare breasts pressing into him. Natsu moaned as they began rubbing his face, whispering to him.

"You have to make the mistress cum at least five times, if you succeed, you can move again." The one on his left moved away, and kneeling by his knee, began sucking his cock.

'Oh god...' Tilting back his head, the duplicate by his head offering her breasts to him, and with gusto, he began sucking at her pink nipple.

"What a good dragon." Natsu's body tightened as he felt Lucy crawl into his lap. Lifting his head, he saw her facing him. Leaning forward, she placed a hot kiss on his lips, her breasts rubbing against his chest lightly. The copy by his head squished against him, her own soft breasts cradling his head.

Lucy, in turn was slowly licking her way down his body, his sense of smell being overwhelmed with the smell of sex in the air. Growling as he felt his tip press slightly into her tight lips, he almost yelled out when he felt the copy's hot tongue slide along his shaft.

'Lucy really is a pervert if she's this wonton.' A smirk fell across his lips. 'She can't hold out for long...'

Letting his head fall back, he smiled as he relaxed.

'Like a moth to a flame...'

Lucy closed her eyes, heat erupting from her core. Stretched to her limit, however the pain she felt hurt less than what she had imagined it was going to be like.

'Cana and Mira must have just been exaggerating...'

Biting her lip, she eased down slowly, short gasps escaping from her lips. She moaned as she felt her clone's tongue lapping at her filled pussy.

"It's alright, Lucy. Go slow. Don't want you to hurt yourself." A pink tongue darted out again, the wetness easing her decent.

'Oh man... hope this isn't against any rules...' Lucy gripped her clone's shoulders, her hips slowly moving down Natsu's shaft, earning moans from the helpless Dragon Slayer.

"Try rolling your hips, like this." The copy stood before her, and pushing Lucy back slightly, sliding its own wet lips against Lucy's filled ones. "Do what I do..."

Natsu felt Lucy pull him as she leaned back, her soft warm body pressed fully against him, his shaft sliding slightly from her tight pussy.

'Oh god, she's too tight...' Looking over her bruised shoulder, Natsu saw her copy grinding with her, their hips rolling in unison as the duo rocked along his shaft. His mind went blank as the two blond beauties before him pumped him slowly. Lucy's tightness pulled him back with every outward thrust, and her copy was grinding her wet pussy at the base of his cock, and by the sound of her voice, she was nearing her own climax.

"Lucy, I'm going to explode..." With a cry and gush, her copy leaned forward, its lips wrapping around Lucy's pink nipple, the sound of sucking reaching Natsu's ears. Crying out, Lucy came as well, her lips rippling around Natsu, who felt as if he had jumped from a very high mountain, the feeling around his shaft was ethereal . As the two wonton women clung to each other, one suckling greedily at the others hard nipples, the other impaled by a thick cock held her head back, her body quivering as she came again and again. For the moment, Natsu found it hard to keep his control even, however he did relish in the feeling of Lucy and her complete loss of control.

"Oh no fair, I want to cum too." The second copy cried as it watched the other two twitch as they came down from their high.

"I can help you with that." Licking his lips, Natsu grinned at it. Quickly presenting its soaked lips to him, he found her scent intoxicating.

'But nothing like Lucy...' Sliding his tongue deep into her, he felt her back arch into him. 'Mmm... tasty...'

Rolling his tongue back and forth, Natsu moaned as the first copy slid him from Lucy's sticky core. However his tongue happily occupied his thoughts for the moment.

"Mmm...Lucy-sama, why don't you face Natsu-kun?" Flipping slowly, Lucy gasped as she watched as her clone bucked wildly against Natsu, before it came all over his face.

"Lucy-sama, his tongue is so good. His breath is so hot, I couldn't help it, I just ahh ahh ahhh..." Her eyes closed as she came again, her moans of pleasure sending a jolt of lust through Lucy.

Moving her body again, Lucy straddled Natsu, her body glistening in the pale light. Looking down at him, she pulled his face away from her clone. Holding his gaze, she kissed him deeply, his moans allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth. Sucking at his lower lip, Natsu thrust up suddenly, his cock engulfed in warmth.

"Lucy-sama... who..." His words were cut off as the first copy's lips wrapped around his cock, its hot mouth taking him from tip to base over and over. Fishing out his tongue, Lucy pushed her second copy forward, it's open pussy dripping and ready.

"Time to eat Natsu-kun." Attacking the exposed pussy, Natsu grinned and began suckling at the clit that pressed to his face. His tongue would graze over Lucy's invading tongue and in those moments, the pair of tongues would attack the unguarded pussy, their reward was the gush of cum from the copy, its hands buried into the couples hair, one had held blond hair, the other pink.

"Lucy!" Cumming hard, Lucy felt her own lips quiver, and with a gasp, she realized that Natsu had moved now had three fingers buried into her.

"Nat-Natsu! That's against the rules, we need to stop now and start ov-ahh ahh ahh..." Her eyes closed as he pumped her more and more.

"Mmm... no Lucy. I think not. It's been fun, but now it's time for me to show you how it's done." Her moans caused him to smile, and the way her creamy legs spread more only pushed him to pump faster.

"Gemini, why don't you both give our bad, bad mistress a tongue lashing." Lucy moaned as Natsu stretched her pussy lips wide. "Like that, Lucy? Like this?" She cried out as two tongues found themselves deep in her. Looking back over her shoulder she gasped that over the curve of her ass, she saw two blond heads bobbing up and down in turn with the slow licks sending shivers through her body. Turning back around, she saw Natsu grin as he lazily took a nipple into his mouth.

"You know, I've never felt this way about anyone before..." His words caused him to bite down on her nipple, the sharp pain over turned by the electric lashes from the tongues. Moving his hand to the other nipple, Lucy felt herself harden under his assault.

"Every time we're in danger, or I'm away from you, or you're not near, I just can't stop worrying." Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a soft kiss, her eyes rolling back as his tongue teased her own out. He spoke, and Lucy shivered at the deep rumble in his voice.

"So from now on, you're going to be _mine, _Luce. You wont be able to get ride of me, you'll be stuck with me for forever. If you don't accept me," His attention stopped, the tongues disappeared with a poof. Looking down at the man below her, Lucy gasped as he looked up at her slowly. Gone was the teasing , playful, wholly _erotic_ Natsu from before. Now, she saw _her_ Natsu. She saw the love in his eyes again, fear hidden deep in his dark pools. "If you don't accept me... I just..." Casting his eyes down, Lucy felt her heart skip. "I just don't know what I'd do, Luce."

Silence fell between them, their hot bodies glistening with sweat, their breaths heavy. But for Lucy, the silence pressed down on her ears the hardest.

'Accept him? What is he talking about?'

" I accepted you a long time ago Natsu. Back in Hargeon." Pulling his face to hers, she gave him a small peck on the lips. "I've always accepted you, Natsu. Your destructive, bold, instinctive self. The way you have a way of just being able to make me feel safe without trying; around you, I feel invincible. I mean, sure you don't know a thing about personal space, or hygiene but, I've always accepted you." Her words fell from her and with a quick motion, Natsu caught her lips as they closed. Pulling her to him, her soft body once again firmly held to him, Lucy felt heat erupted across her front, and eventually, engulfing her body. Moaning at the heat, She felt Natsu lift her.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" With a grin at her, he motioned to the bed.

"We're just finishing our training, that's all."

* * *

Loke ran a hand through his hair, his nerves stood on end.

'Leo, you seem tense-ebi.'

'Yes, Leo. What had gotten you so upset? Moshimoshi.'

'Leo is upset because Lucy-hime is with Natsu.'

Loke felt his eye twitch violently.

'It's not that. It's that Gemini went and _assisted_ in it. I mean, I even told you not to! It just went a head and got into … ' Loke's face turned a bright shade of red.

'Leo, you're such a prude! Lucy got herself a boyfriend! Let her _feel the romance_...'

"I'm tuning you guys out now. Good bye." Standing still, Loke relished in the quiet of the woods.

However, the images racing through his mind were burned in his memory, and all her could do to keep himself stationary was to remind himself that this is what Lucy wants, and if she wants _him_ then he would allow it. But should he step out of line just once...

"Oi, Loke." The red-head was pulled from his thoughts. He had walked around the grounds, while everyone else drank in the hall. Looking up he saw Levy walking towards him.

"Levy? What are you doing out here alone?"

A glimmer behind her reminded him that she was not alone. Gulping slowly, he saw red eyes watching from the shadows.

'Never mind...' Standing straight, he glanced down at the bluenette, his glasses covering his stormy eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Shrugging his shoulders, he gave a sad sigh and a crooked smile.

"While I appreciate the concern, don't waste any more worry on that thought, Levy-chan." Placing his hand atop her head, he ran his fingers through her hair, ruffling it slightly. "I wasn't chosen by her heart, but I am her Celestial Spirit, and I will always be by her side when Natsu strays. That's all I can ever hope for anyways, when dealing with humans." Turning away, he waved over his shoulder. "Thank you, Levy-chan, for your worry, but I promise, everything is alright."

Calling out, Loke laughed silently; Levy-chan really did care about everyone didn't she?

"Loke! Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

In a blink he was gone, and Levy was left alone.

Turning back, she let out a sigh.

"Oh poor Loke, so heart-broken. It's tragic." Standing tall, she began walking back to the dorms, her thoughts bubbling around in her head.

Pausing as she rounded a corner, she stopped. The air around her held the smell of leather. Leather, sweat and metal. As the wind whisked off the memory, Levy looked around slowly.

'There!'

Looming from the darkness, Gajeel strode towards her, his cheeks rosy from drink.

"Hey shrimp! Ready to go?" Looking at him, Levy raised a brow.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" Holding up a large bottle of expensive rum, he gave a grin.

"Mira told me I could have this, as long as I saw you home."

"Ahh, you saw all that huh?" Nodding, she blushed.

"Sure did. Pretty fun if you ask me." Taking a swig, he grinned down at her. "You were pretty cute, turning in to a tomato like that."

Looking up at him with a gasp, Levy felt her cheeks burn.

"Yup, like a shrimp covered in tomato paste."

"Gajeel!" Smacking him in his arm, she began walking quickly away. "I'm going home, good night Gajeel."

"Geheheh. Comin' shrimp." Taking another swig, the iron dragon slayer followed quickly after the petite woman.


	4. Chapter 3: Burned

Chapter 3: Burned

(w/n: smut warning, smut up ahead)

Lucy sighed as her back touched the pillow, her bed was really the most comfortable thing ever. Looking up, she watched as Natsu opened the curtain to her window, and with a small push, opened it slightly. Breathing in deep, a wide grin fell across his lips.

'He's so handsome. In a wild child way.' She moaned as his lips found hers again, the cool night air filling the room.

"Natsu... why did you open the window? I'm cold now." Nuzzling her neck, he nibbled her ear. His response went unheard and she pulled away slightly, annoyance showing on her face.

"Natsu, what did you say?" Her voice died as he nipped her earlobe.

"I said, "Not for long". See?" His fingers touched her skin, and Lucy felt the heat from his body. His fingers pressed into her, leaving marks that marred her skin, but felt no pain. His mouth ran hot down her neck, after the path of his fingers. Her hands flew to his head, her fingers burying into the pink tufts, gripping them and pulling slightly. Arching her back, she cried out as he pinched each nipple, rubbing each one , and Lucy cried out, her eyes shut tight.

"Natsu. Please..."

Stopping, he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Grinning, she pulled his mouth to hers, the heat she felt from before flooding into her body.

"Don't hold back, let yourself go. You don't have to hold back for me." She took note of how his fangs made him very sexy, when she felt him slip two fingers into her. Slower then before, Lucy felt the tingling sensation of his heat again. Stroking her slowly, Lucy's hips rode his fingers, her moans muffled as Natsu kissed her, a sweet tenderness mixed into the powerful kiss. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she obliged, her eyes shut tightly, her mind falling into a blissful cloud.

Natsu's eyes rolled around in his skull. The overwhelming sensations coursing through his body split him; it made him feel raw and bare, yet he couldn't get enough. Lucy's scent, her body. Her very being was sending him into over drive, and he wanted more.

He felt himself turning feral, felt his blood boil with every moan from her lips, with every grip of her body. This hunger for her was near unbearable, and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Natsu..."

Her voice pierced his mind and through his feral haze. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt his heart stop at the sight before him.

Lucy was glowing. A red light radiated from the marks on her body, Natsu only realizing that the marks were coming from his finger tips. It looked like that mud-paint the girls had used at the one party. What was it called? Henna?

Looking back down, he paused his actions. Taking both his hands, he ran his fingers up her torso, the rough callousness pulling a soft mew from her. The softness of her body called to him and with little effort, Natsu slowly moved his fingers up.

Palming each breast, Natsu placed his forehead against Lucy's, the glow appearing now with their heads touching.

"Lucy, do you see this?" Blue eyes wide, she nodded her head, a serene smile spreading across her swollen lips.

"I do Natsu. I don't know what it is... but promise me one thing..." Looking into her loving eyes, Natsu felt the air in his lungs evaporate, the pounding of his heart, had up until then been thumping in his ears, muted so quickly, he feared he had gone deaf.

He watched her perfect lips form words, but he had gotten lost in her movements to hear her words.

"Hmm?" Shaking his head slightly, he looked at Lucy, who now wore a cocked brow.

"Natsu! Pay attention! I'm trying to confess my love to you!" Pupils dilating, his heart took off faster than it had been mere moments before.

She loved him. It's not that he didn't know that, he _knew _it, of course. But until this point, he had just been riding on the wave of instinct and carnal pleasure. He hadn't once thought about what it meant to Lucy; he hadn't thought about what it meant after the beast subsided and he was once again of solid mind.

Looking down at Lucy, his eyes took her in all her splendor. From the milky cream color that was her silk legs, to the soft curves of her body, the way her hips made it impossible for Natsu to not just reach out and touch her.

'She's just so soft...' Reaching his hands down, he pushed them across her skin again, the light flowing from his touch. Watching her lean into his touch, Natsu continued his movements, his hands again returning to her ample chest. Gripping each mound firmly, he grinned. He couldn't even hold both breasts in his hands. Squeezing them, he watched as he nipples hardened, her face flushed and he smelt her heightened arousal.

His hands broke free from his control, the glow from her body brightening with every caress of his hands. Ravaging her lips, Natsu gripped Lucy to him, his hands attempting to touch every part of her at once. Pulling away, his breathing labored, his heart thumping in his chest, was he able to see her properly.

From head to toe, Lucy gave off a golden glow. It rippled across her skin and cast a gentle light on her sheets. Natsu had never seen anything so stunning. A blush broke across her cheeks, and gently placing a finger on his chest, she stammered her next words.

"D-don't look at me like that... it's embarrassing..." Moving her hands slightly, in a weak attempt to cover her self, she heard Natsu chuckle.

"Why? You're gorgeous Luce. From your nose," Leaning in, he pressed a tender kiss to the tip of her nose. "To your heart," Placing another kiss between her breasts, he placed another on her stomach. "And beyond. You're intelligent and funny, and no one can make a bigger fool out of themselves then you!"

'Was that a compliment...' Her blank stare broken when he mounted her again, his body between her legs, his shaft seeking entrance.

"You could have anyone, on this plane of existence or any other. But you chose me. You're allowing me to have a life with you." Holding his hands in hers on either side of her head, he gripped them tightly, his eyes closing as he felt his heart raging in his ears. "Ever sense Igneel left, I was alone. Then I found the guild and Happy, but it always felt incomplete. I was never satisfied. Even with Lisanna..." His voice trailed off slightly, his grip loosening.

Clutching his hand in hers, Lucy ran his knuckled across her lips, kissing each one individually. Looking up, Natsu continued, his cheeks flushed.

"Then, I meet you, in Hargeon. You talked funny, and you did all these funny movements. But then you paid for our meal and asked nothing in return. Kindness like that..."

Silenced by her lips, his eyes closing as she sat up slowly, her body's glow seeming to intensify with each movement. Pushing him back, he watched in awe as she sat above him, her blond hair free, her hazel eyes shining. Leaning down, she kissed his lips again, whispering as she did so.

"No more talking, Natsu." Pulling away, she placed his hand above her heart. Holding it, she waited till he could feel the beat.

"We've all been hurt in the past, but we can take the broken pieces, and with help," Placing her own over his heart, she smiled. "We can put the pieces back together."

Natsu forgot how to speak. He forgot how to form words. He gazed at Lucy, the glow from earlier had grown, and now a full flame had erupted from around her, the blaze harming nothing, but the heat was immense. As she slid him into her, she moved slowly, her body sore from the earlier practice, however, Natsu felt his sense explode. He felt every inch of her, his mind making a mental map of the spots that caused a moan or cry of pleasure. She held him within her,his hardness stretching her just beyond her limit, her panting short and shallow.

'Lucy...' Running his hands up her side, he pulled her down to him, her body held against him. Gripping his shoulders, Lucy moaned as he groped her ass, squeezing and rolling each cheek in each hand. Pulling them apart, she mewed against his chest, her pussy stretching to accommodate him some more.

Finally in all the way, Natsu began grinding against her, his cock stirring her insides and causing her wetness to gush around his cock. Growling into her hair, he began pumping into her slowly, her gasps and sighs in sync with his thrusts.

Biting his chest, Lucy felt the rumble deep within him. Grinning, she pushed herself upright, her hips pulling away from him slightly. Looking up at her, Natsu pouted.

"Don't make me call you Lucy-sama aga-ahhh ahh ohh god... Lu-cy..." His train of thought derailed as Lucy spread her legs in a split, and began to ride him. She pulled him all the way out, till just his glistening tip was in her, and then slammed him into her again and again. Moaning as she rode him, Natsu just watched her work. Her hips swayed from side to side as she moved, the feeling evident even more from inside her. Every time she took him in fully, she tossed her head back, her hair flying around her inflamed body. As she sped up, Natsu rolled his eyes back, the friction he was feeling was overwhelming. With a slight pause and a quick twist, Lucy had flipped herself around, and with gusto, quickly returned to her pace.

However, unknown to Natsu, Lucy was already at her limit. She was nearly finished, her magic energy was drained and now her normal energy was nearly spent. Bouncing her body up and down, she rode Natsu until she felt herself slipping fully.

'Natsu, catch me...'

He was in heaven. Even with his eyes shut tight, he could still see Lucy on him; he could feel everything about her. Opening his eyes as he felt her tighten, he gasped in amazement as the flame around her body danced on her skin, the tip of the flame flaring around her as she came. Reaching up, Natsu pulled himself up to her, his hands cupping her from behind, his shaft still inside her wettening pussy. Thrusting up into her, he grunted into her shoulder, her gasps becoming more and more abundant.

"Lucy... please, I'm almost there. Hold on for me, please..." Her hands reached back, her fingers searching for him. Gripping a handful of hair in each hand, she smiled through her gasps.

"Nat-su. Keep going... ahh ahh don't st-top." Tossing her head back she bucked against him, the flame engulfing Natsu as well as she came again. Grabbing each hip, he began thrusting into her with such speed, Lucy felt the next orgasm brimming within seconds of the last one.

'Natsu...'

"Lucy!" He half growled, half shouted her name, his mouth clamping down in his last bite attack. Filling her with his cum, Natsu suckled her skin gasping in surprise when he realized he could eat the flame surrounding them. Quickly consuming it, Lucy fell against him, her eyes shut tight, her breathing labored and shallow, a light sweat glistening across her body. Holding her against him, Natsu smiled as he gazed at her. Kissing her cheek softly, he pulled out of her, her eyes half closed, her words turning to mush in her mouth.

"Natsu..." Kissing her softly, he smiled at her.

"Hey. I know your tired, but we can't go to bed yet. Wait here." Disappearing, he walked into the washroom, and Lucy heard the turn of the water.

'Ohh I'm so sore... and tired...' Rolling over, Lucy saw Natsu's scarf dangling from the bed. Lifting it carefully, she brought it to her face and inhaled, the scent of Natsu overwhelming her senses.

'Ohh... Natsu...' She grinned into the scarf, burning her face deeper into it.

"Oy, Luce. Don't go falling asleep on me yet. We're gonna hop in the bath together. Then go on a mission!" sitting on the bed he grinned at her.

'How in the blazing hells can he think of going on a mission so late at night...' Casting a glance outside, Lucy felt the blood drain from her body.

The sun was peaking over the roof tops, the people of Magnolia could be heard darting about the streets, their morning errands calling to their attention.

'Oh god... how long has the sun been up? How long has the window been open? How could we have been so preoccupied all night?' Her head swam and Natsu took the moment to lift her from her sheets.

"Wow, now you just look like you need a bath..." Lifting her up, Natsu carried her into the bathroom, the steamy water refreshing on her skin.

"Now that you're settled, scoot over."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm joining you, duh." Splashing was heard, followed by cries of "Natsu, stop pushing!" and "Dammit, I'm really, _really _sore right there!". Finally, Natsu had his head resting back against the tiled wall, Lucy's body hidden in the warm water.

'I don't need a bath buddy...' she mumbled angrily to herself. Looking down at her hands, she realized the glow had gone. Looking back at Natsu, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Natsu, what happened to that glow from last night?" Smiling, he nuzzled her neck.

"I ate it." Whipping around, Lucy blinked, her eyes wide.

"You... you _ate_ it?" Nodding, he slid a wash cloth across her exposed shoulder, a soft moan escaping her lips at his actions.

"Sure did. It's funny, but it kind of... tasted like you..." Her eyes roll back as he worked his fingers into her hair. "It was sweet, but tangy. Like oranges and vanilla." Pulling her in close, Natsu inhaled slowly. "It filled me with energy; with love." Lucy felt her heart beat explode in her chest. "You gave me your flame, Lucy." Strong arms wrapped around her, and warmth filled her. "You give me strength." His lips brushed her skin with every word. "You make me stronger, Luce. You're my fire." Kissing her cheek, Lucy felt her face burn, the meaning and heat behind his words too much for her to bare.

"Natsu... you... you really mean that?"

His breath was hot on his ear, his voice husky and heavy.

"I do, Lucy." Her cries filled the bathroom as he began nipping at her ear. "I really do."


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lucy awoke late. Really late. So late in the day, that if she got up and went about her daily ritual, it would be time for her to go to bed when she finished.

Sitting up slowly, she growled. She was on the floor. Again. Fifth time this week...

The fifth time this week that she didn't have money for food, or rent, or anything. Except a sore body, and a very sexy dragon slayer by her side.

Alright, so it wasn't terrible, but there were somethings that needed priority over others!

Kneeling beside the bed, she glared at Natsu, his legs and arms spread over the sheets like a flesh-colored octopus.

'What a jerk, shoving me out of my own bed...' With an evil glint in her eye, Lucy stood up slowly, a dark aura surrounding her.

With little effort, she pounced on the bed,Natsu's eyes snapping open, his sense on high alert.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Holding his hands above his head, she looked down at him, a sneer pulled at her lips.

"You are such a jerk, you know? I give you everything, and what do I get? Kicked out of bed!" Taking a finger, Lucy rammed it into Natsu's chest with every word. "We need to go out and find work. We are going on..." She paused, her choice of words needed had to be correct. "We're going on … and adventure... today, and we're going to make some money. I wont be able to pay rent or get food..."

She continued her exuberant hand motions and she delivered her speech. But Natsu wasn't paying attention. It's not that he didn't know the situation, it's just every time she brings it up, things happen, and then after, he's ready to go, but all she has the energy to do is sleep.

'Women really are confusing creatures...'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Lucy sit back, her body weighing down on his hips.

"-and further more, Natsu, when we are financially secure enough to not have to worry about _anything,"_ she paused, her eyes locking with his. "THEN we can have sex. But not before, and certainly not when we're in the red. You understand?"

Looking at her from this angle sent goosebumps along his spine. She was really amazing. Not only did she look like a goddess, but her attitude really rubbed him the right way.

"Natsu!" Pouncing on her, Lucy found herself laying on the bed, Natsu above her, a hungry look in his eye.

He did, after all, love a good challenge.

"You know, Lucy. I was thinking..." Nuzzling his nose against her neck, Lucy felt the shiver flow through her body. "If you moved in with _me,"_His breath was heavy as he cooed into her ear, his hands roaming down her neck. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about rent, or food, or..." Groping her sharply, she let out a loud gasp, her hand shooting up quickly and covering her mouth. "Being to loud."

Lucy did eventually pay her rent, much to Natsu's annoyance("Seriously! Move in with me!" "No! You just want my bed at your house all the time!" "Luc~cy..." ) and she and Natsu eventually told the guild the news.

They knew however. Just looking at how Natsu behaved around Lucy afterwords. He was still loud, in your face and wild, but now and then Natsu would reach out to Lucy, sometimes touching the hem of her skirt, or her shirt. Some times she would get enveloped in a tight hug, other times he would place a kiss on her, much to her annoyance. He seemed to know what she wanted before she asked, and on one particular sunny day, about a month later, Lucy reviled just what it was to be "a dragon's mate".

One Month Later;

Lucy was sunning with Levy the conversation they were having revolving around the subject of a certain dragon.

"-I just, these dreams are starting to happen more and more...the last one..." Her face turned red and she had to bury it in her hands, the squeal rising from her made Lucy laugh.

"Pretty graphic huh?" Looking up, Levy nodded in agreement. "Ahh yes, it starts off like that. Just a simple dream and then pow!" Punching a fist into the other for effect, she looked at her blue haired friend. "The most amazing dream of your life right?" Levy nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! Yes! How do I make it stop?" Leaning forward Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"You say that it's Gajeel every time?" Her face turned bright red, but she nodded her head.

"Yes, the last two weeks have been just dreams of him. They maybe started a little before that, but they have reoccurd every night." Crying, Levy flopped on her beach chair. "Lu-chan... what am I going to do..."

"Well, I don't understand how this has progressed so quickly. I mean, having dreams every night? How often do you spend time with him?" Pressing her fingers together, Levy blushed slightly.

"Well, he usually walks me home from the guild when it gets late. And we'll run into each other around town..."

"Around town? Like on the street and you'll say hello?" Lucy watched as Levy turned into a mini Levy, her face bright red, her voice stammering the words out.

"He...he'll find me in the library... and he'll just walk around with me... and get me books... and he'll sit with me till I'm done...and then..." Her voice trailed off.

"Then he walks you home, right?"

"KYAAHH! Lucy-sama! What do I do? He's not like Natsu though, he's so mean to me all the time. I usually try to ignore him, but these dreams are making it impossible for me to not just..." Pulling her face in close, Levy whispered into her ear.

"The other day, I was trying to decipher these runes for a client, and Gajeel came with me. So we're sitting there, and I looked for just a second, but I saw him looking outside, and I just couldn't help myself. He was just sitting there, and I... I..."

Lucy waited, her breath locked in her chest.

With a light whisper, Levy finished her sentence.

"I kissed him."

Lucy pulled away, her hazel eyes wide.

"You... _kissed_ him? Where?" Covering her face, Levy squeaked.

"On his cheek."

"What happened after?"

"I don't know. I ran away after I came to my senses. I left and he was still sitting."

"That's why he came over that night..." Looking at her, Levy tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Crossing her legs, Lucy started her story.

"Well, you see, I was in the middle of a bath. Natsu has taken it on himself to bath with me, however, he always gets... _excited_ during these times and well..."

"_Come on Luce, just a quick one?"_

"_No Natsu, I really need to take a bath. That training you're making me do just covers me in filth."_

"_Oh, it's not so bad." _

"_Bare hand fighting in mud isn't that bad?"_

"_Well, that's how you learn how to control fire without burning everything."_

"_That's what I told you, you idiot." _

_His lips found hers and she smiled against it._

"_Fine, but then I get a free grope!" Taking each breast in his hands, Lucy cried out as he began squeezing her. _

"_Nat-su..."_

"_Mmm...Lucy-sama..."_

"_NATSU!" Looking towards the door, the pair saw Gajeel in the entry way. He too, saw them, and the position they were in. His face turning bright red, his words fell from his mouth in awkward structure._

"_I...you...talk...boobs..." A fiery punch landed square in his stunned face, and standing above him, Natsu sneered at him._

"_What are you doing here, you metal loving freak."_

_Sitting up, Gajeel regained his senses. Crossing his legs, he looked at Natsu._

"_I'm not here for the show. I'm here because we need to talk. About... this change..." Blinking, Natsu suddenly understood._

"_Ohh... you're starting to get really horny too?" _

_Gajeel and Lucy felt their faces slam into the floor, the bluntness of his question stupefying._

"_Natsu, you can't just say those things..." Lucy threw a bathrobe at the pink haired man, her reappearance in a robe less embarrassing from before. "Listen, Gajeel. I've talked with Mama Baba about this. It's unavoidable. You're going to have to face it head on."_

_Growling, he glared down at the floor. Natsu, changing quickly into his normal clothes, walked over to Gajeel. Holding down a hand, Gajeel looked up at him, confusion evident on his face._

"_Come on, Iron Dragon. We've got some things to talk about..."_

"After that, they left. It was only later that I found out Gajeel had gone off on a mission with Lily. The one just past Oak Town. He'll probably be gone for a week." Levy rocked back and forth.

"Lucy... what's it like, you know. Being with Natsu?" Lucy gave a half-smile.

"Well, it really is hard to cover up we're together..." Looking down at her body, she sighed. Her legs we're covered in marks and scratches, her shoulders, neck and chest covered in love bites. "But, I've become strong, more quickly. I can already grapple with Natsu just as long as Gray can. I've also tossed him a couple times too." Striking a pose, Lucy's victory was short-lived as a voice tickled her ear.

"Only on the bed, you know..."

"Natsu!" Crying out, Lucy fell off her seat, the pink haired dragon slayer laughing as she did so. Pointing up at him, she glared hard at him. "What do you think you're doing?! Don't you know better than sneaking up on people?"

"Aw, but Lucy... I'm hungry... and Mira wont feed me." Huffing her cheeks out, Lucy sighed.

"Alright. Better go get it..." Holding her hand out, a small flame erupted in her palm. Tossing it across the sandy beach, Natsu easily caught it in his mouth, to the joy of the two women.

"How can you do that Lu-chan? What is it?" Smiling down at her hand, Lucy created another flame.

"I was told, by Mama Baba, that being the mate of a dragon held a heavy responsibility. A dragon is strong, fast, powerful and formidable. However, as we've seen, they have a limited amount of power, and are more then willing to throw their lives away for a single person. It's the responsibility of the dragon's mate to keep the dragon alive." Throwing the flame again, Natsu laughed as he chased it down.

"So... the fire is..." Smiling at her, Levy gasped as Lucy was suddenly covered in flames.

"This fire is my own. It's fueled by my love for Natsu and his love for me. The strong the love, the larger the flame." With a small 'poof' the flame was gone, and Levy felt her eyes grow wide.

"But, if me and Gajeel... I can't do that! I'd turn to steel! I don't want Gajeel to eat me..."

"Not in that way at least..."

"Lu-chan!" Smacking her friend, Lucy laughed happily.

"I'm sorry, it was a good opportunity... but you _can_ feed him Levy. You've already done it."

Blushing furiously, Levy sat back, the words slowly sinking in.

"Tell ya what," Tossing another flame slightly further away from them, Lucy took her friend's hands in hers. "What don't we speed things up? Make him realize he likes you."

"How?" Pleeding eyes locked with Lucy's hazel ones. "I can't take it any more, Lu-chan, I just can't take it. Please, help me through this..." Pulling her close Lucy agreed.

"Don't worry, by the time Gajeel gets back from his trip with Lily, he wont be able to resist."

Natsu took this moment to charge Lucy, tackling her to the ground.

Lecy watched the two grapple and wrestle in the sand, joy filling her heart for her two friends. If only Gajeel was less cold to her...

Sighing, she stood quickly, stretching while she watched the fight between the two lovers. Unknown to her, a figure stood near by, a bag hanging over his shoulder, a black Exceed by his foot.

Tugging at his pant leg, Lily called up to his partner.

"Gajeel, we need to go. We're already late for the train..."

"I know, Lily." Iritation lingered in his voice as he gazed at the bluenette, the light breeze lifting her hair from her face, and Gajeel felt a grin cross his lips.

'See ya in a week shrimp.'

"Alright, let's go." Turning, Gajeel and Lily walked off towards the train station, his thoughts still lingering on Levy.

* * *

End

(w/n: Woh, well that was fun. Looping all the stories all the time, aw yeah. Comments, critiques amd concerns are all welcome. Thanks for reading!)


	6. Writer's Notes

Writer's Notes

Hey guys! The Spike Knight here with a small update/thank you for everyone who has read and/or reviewed and/or favorite "Bitten".

SakuraIchigoDark: Thanks again for following another story! ^-^ Also, you're comment made me laugh, like, really hard. D

OhtaSuzuke : Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.

Hinagiku Zeelmart : Thank you very much. :)

axelialea : Hope it didn't drive you too crazy! Glad you enjoyed it :D Also, who wouldn't want more sex with Lucy?

PARADISE.x : Thanks for coming back for my second story! And yes, Lucy got it good ;p

Dimondhearts : I can totally respect someone for avoiding lemons and smuts for that reason, but I'm also glad you liked this story. I really wanted this story to be more then "Wrarhh I'm horny dragon!" *sex* so I'm glad it wasn't too crazy for you! (or maybe it was and you skipped it, but I'm glad you enjoyed it regardless :) )

mikethepokemaster : I probably will, but their story (in my mind) is complicated. However! I have thought about it, and when I flush it out some more, I'll dedicated it to ya! Thanks for reading! (happy belated new years!)

KawaiiOdango : Glad you thought so. Plus cute and sexy Natsu is 3 and again, who wouldn't want to grope Lucy? I mean, come on...

SarahMayy : We all do. ;D Also, you may have seen it already, but I do have a Gejeel and Levy fic ("Piercings") that takes place after these events.

randomgamergirl : Glad it was worthy of reading! Hope you check back for more in the future!

just peachy : Happy you liked it. I thought about it for a moment, but I figured it would be a little awkward a: in the story and b: in general, cus I really don't think Natsu is in to sharing. I'm thinking of working on a Aeris/Loke story after I finish the two I'm on, but we'll have to see what happens! Also, smutty smutty smutt-smutt is hilarious D

leoslady4ever : Haha, glad you thought so!

GoldenRoseTanya : Hahaha! Love your comments! Super funn had a lot of fun with it, so I'm happy you enjoyed it!

moulinrouge32 : I'm glad it could deliver. I am sorry about the color confusion; when I edit, things like that usually slip past me, so then after I shove it onto my bf to edit for me, but unfortunately, his class work load has increased, so he hasn't had time to edit it for me. So for half the story I thought her eyes were blue (I don't know why really...) so when I looked it up on the wiki and it said they were 'brown' I just got lost somewhere *face desk* but when I get time I will go back and edit it then. Thank you for catching that though, I really appreciate it!

To everyone who favorite and read, I want to say thanks, it really helps me as a writer to have feed back, even if it just an email blip that says "so and so favorite story" because it lets me know that it's good enough to be read. Thank you everyone who _has _reviewed, and fyi, I'm working on a short Gajeel/Levy story and a longer Gray/Juvia/? story. Get ready!

~ The Spike Knight


End file.
